


Anderpez Adventures

by lovetommo



Category: Glee
Genre: Anderpez siblings, F/F, Family, Gen, M/M, blaintana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetommo/pseuds/lovetommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Santana are step siblings in this fic. Maribel Lopez is their mother and Blaine's father is their dad. This is filled with one shots that you guys request!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anderpez Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine is openly gay but Santana isn’t and is jealous of Blaine bc he can express his feelings but she’s having troubles doing that bc of something that happened in the past. (Requested by smexygleek on ig)

Santana was jealous of her little brother. She was so jealous. He didn’t care what other people thought of him and did whatever he wanted. Santana was the complete opposite. She lives of off other people's attention and acceptance even if it meant hating who she truly was. 

It all started when Blaine came out his freshman year. He sat them all down at the kitchen table they had grown up with and proceeded to tell them that he was gay. Santana was so proud of her brother for having the courage to say that. Their mom told him that she wouldn’t stop loving him and that he better come to her when he is having boy trouble. Their father wasn’t as accepting as their mom.

He threw a fit, he threw a glass that was on the table across the room in anger. Their mom, Maribel, quickly grabbed her husband and took him out of the room. She apologized to Blaine and told him that it would all be okay. That night, Blaine spent the night in his older sister’s room crying his eyes out. 

Santana saw him grow since that night. He became more proud of himself and starting expressing what he was feeling inside. Even though he was younger than her, she looked up to him. 

The first time she got jealous of him was when she told Brittany that she loved her. Except, Brittany didn’t say it back. She didn’t go to her classes for the rest of the day and just sat outside. She didn’t love her. It was all Artie’s fault. 

Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the parking lot. She looked up, hoping it would be Brittany but saw it was Blaine. He saw her sitting on the curb and ran over. 

“Tana, are you okay?” He asked calmly, sitting down beside her on the curb. She shook her head and wiped the tears that were starting to fall.

“I’m fine, B,” She smiled. “What are you doing here? Dalton shouldn’t let you out so early.”

“I was coming to pick up, Kurt. We’re going to get coffee. You are obviously invited,” He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. She didn’t smile or agree to go so he nudged her shoulder.

“Seriously, what’s up? I’ve known you all my life. I know when you’re upset.” Blaine argued.

Santana was about to speak but then the school bell rang. Kids came piling out of the school and made their way to their cars. The two stood up and Santana wiped her skirt off. Blaine was still in his uniform so he fixed his tie.   
Out of all the people that came out of the school, she only saw Britt. Britt was pushing Artie out of the school talking up a storm. Santana gave her a saddened look and then looked at the ground. Blaine saw this and frowned. He knew Britt was her best friend.

Even though he knew something was wrong with his sister, he day lightened up when he Kurt. Kurt was gripping his bag over his shoulder and pushed past everyone. He saw Blaine and ran up to him. He threw his arms around Blaine and he hugged back just as tight. 

“Mmm,” Blaine murmured in his neck. “I missed you.”

Kurt pulled away and smiled at him. “I missed you more!”

Santana groaned and crossed her arms, “You just saw each other last night.”

Kurt ignored her comment and put his hand on Blaine’s jaw. He then brought their lips together and Blaine smiled into the kiss. Santana being the protective older sister, glanced around the parking lot and saw people staring. Some were just glances but other people were giving them nasty stares. She didn’t like it one bit but didn’t have the energy to go all Lima Heights today.

She wanted to walk away but she couldn’t leave them all by themselves. She tapped Blaine’s shoulder and he pulled away from Kurt. He wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist and looked at her. 

“Yeah?” He asked.

“People were staring and I didn’t want you to get hurt,” Santana said simply.

She saw a look flash across Kurt’s face but she couldn’t quite place what it was. Kurt looked around and saw the football team looking at them. “Yeah, they do that all the time. It’s nothing new. I don’t know where you’ve been all this time.”

“Excuse me?” She asked. She was caught off guard. ‘What did I do wrong?’ She thought.

“Kurt…” Blaine said but he cut him off. 

“I’m not hiding back in the closet just because of some homophobe,” He said looking straight at Santana. She felt small under his gaze and all of her Auntie Snixx confidence was gone. Blaine looked at the two, utterly confused. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, moving his hand from Kurt’s waist and crossing them.

“It’s nothing!” She argued. Kurt gave her a sympathetic look but went along with her. ‘Shit, he knows. Of course he knows, he has awesome gaydar.’ She thought.  
Kurt looked at Blaine and he was still standing there confused. Kurt lightly smiled and kissed his cheek. “It’s nothing, Honey. Just me snapping, I had a rough day.”

Blaine suddenly got worried. “Did something happen?”

Kurt laughed and said no. He told him to just walk with Santana home and they could get coffee some other time. Blaine was about to argue but then he remember how upset she was. They kissed once more before Santana pulled him away.

They walked home in silence. The only sounds that were heard was Santana’s heels clicking, Blaine’s bag hitting his thigh, and cars zooming by. 

When they arrived at their house, Santana ran straight up to her room and slammed the door. Blaine knew not to bother her, she would come talk when she wanted to. So, he said hello to his mother and a quick nod at his father before going to his own room.

Santana sat on her bed and screamed into her pillow. She wanted to be as proud and brave as Blaine was but she couldn’t. Kurt figured it out some how so it was only a matter of time before Blaine knew. Brittany didn’t love her back and she was all alone.

But she wasn’t, she knew her brother would support her and wouldn’t tell anyone if she asked him to. She wanted him to hear it from her, no one else. She knew Kurt wouldn’t say anything but she wanted to be safe. 

She tip toed out of her room and knocked on Blaine’s door. He shouted to come in. She slinked her way in and shut it behind her. He looked up from his laptop and quickly shut it. Her face was red, blotchy, and she had a little bit of makeup under her eyes.

He ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug. She let out some whimpers into his shoulder and gripped him just as tight. Only Blaine saw this side of her, he knew that she was a completely different at school but he didn’t know how bad it was.

After she let out of tears out, she let go and mumbled an apology. He grabbed her hand pulled them over to his bed.

“What’s wrong, Santana? You’re worrying me,” Blaine begged. She needed to tell him. He heard her whisper something but couldn’t make out what. “You have to speak up…”

She let out a shaky breath and looked down at the bed. “S-s-she doesn’t love me.”

The pieces started to fit together in Blaine brain and pulled her into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out another sob.

“Are you talking about, Brittany?” He whispered. She nodded and said, “Don’t tell anyone. Please, especially not dad. No one can know.”

“Why? Why are you so scared of being yourself?” Blaine asked her. His tone was sad and light.

She pulled away from him and crossed her arms. “Reasons, okay? Just don’t say anything!”

Blaine agreed not to tell anyone and Santana let out another whimper. “It’s not fair, Kurt loves you unconditionally. Why can’t I have that with someone? Why can’t I have that with Britt?”

Her jealously just developed more and more after that. He didn’t tell anyone like he promised but that didn’t stop her from hating herself. She was so far in the closet, coming out to anyone else didn’t even seem like a possibility. She didn’t understand how Blaine could be so confident in himself. The confidence she showed at school was just an act. 

The second time she was jealous of him was during her junior prom. Blaine ended up going as well since he was Kurt’s date. She had to go with Karofsky even when she wanted to go with Britt. Britt wasn’t even going with anyone so Santana could have taken her. She just didn’t have the courage.

So, she spent all night dancing with a closeted gay instead of dancing with her one true love. She saw Blaine throughout the night, he seemed to be having a good time. He killed his performance that he did. 

The night seemed to be going good up until Kurt’s name was called for prom queen. Santana saw him run out of the room and her brother quickly chasing after him. She was upset that she didn’t win but she couldn’t believe that she lost to Kurt! Kurt!

She ran out of the gym with Brittany following her. They ran into the choir room and Santana started to break down. Britt immediately started to comfort her. During her break down she started to ramble as Britt stared at her. 

“They must have sensed that I was a lesbian,” She said pacing back and forth. “Do I smell like a golf course?”

“People don’t know what you’re hiding,” Brittany addressed. “They just know that you’re not being yourself. If you were to embrace all the awesomeness that you are, you would’ve won.”

“How do you know?” Santana said just above a whisper.

“Because I voted for you. And because I believe in you, Santana.” She confessed stepping closer to the crying girl.

Santana looked down at the ground and then said, “This prom sucks!”

She was thinking about leaving but Brittany convinced her to stay for Kurt. They both knew it was going to be harder for him more than it was for Santana.

Kurt bravely accepted the crown and staff and was lead to the dance floor. Santana saw Kurt and Karofsky discussing something when they were walking down but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. 

The two reached the dance floor but by no surprise, Karofsky flead. All she wanted to do was save Kurt from this whole night but then her brother showed up. Her and Mercedes continued to sing and watched Blaine hold his hand out in front of Kurt and started to dance with him. Santana smiled at the pair and looked over at Britt who was dancing with Artie.

Why couldn’t she be just as brave as him? All she wanted to do was dance with her love.

The third time she was jealous of him happened when Blaine first transferred to McKinley. She was excited to have him at the school with her. The night before his first day, she wanted to check up on him to see if he was ready. She expected him to be picking out which bowtie he was going to wear, not painting his nails.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Santana asked from the doorway. Blaine jumped in his chair making the purple liquid go all over his finger.

“What does it look like?” He responded as he cleaned up his nail. She shut the door behind her and went over to her little brother.

She took the brush out of his hand and twisted it on the bottle. “What are you doing, Santana? I was using that!”

“First of all, it’s mine so I can take it whenever I want!” She exclaimed. “Second of all, you can’t wear this! Dad will kill you and so will people at school tomorrow. It’s your first day so just try and lay low.”

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle back. “Yeah, it’s my first day so I want to make an impression. I’m not scared of dad, he doesn’t even pay attention to me so what does it matter? I don’t need their acceptance to be happy with myself. I love this color so I’m going to wear it.”

“Are you done rambling?” She groaned. “You don’t understand, Blaine! You can not wear that to McKinley. The kids there are awful.”

“Yeah I do know what it’s like!” Blaine yelled as he jumped up from his chair. Santana jumped also, surprised by his outburst. “Don’t you remember? My boyfriend was chased out of that school by bullies. I also know first hand how awful people are. Do you remember Sadie Hawkins? How I got bashed by them and got put into a hospital!”

Santana looked at him with sad eyes and said, “Blaine, you know I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t want that happening to you. I can’t always be there to defend you, Dalton is a lot different than McKinley.”

“I know, Tana.” He whispered. “But I’m not going to hide. I let bullies get the best of me before and I’m not going to allow that again. I’m going to paint my nails for tomorrow, I’m going to kiss Kurt in public and I’m going to have a great day. No matter what anyone says.”

Why couldn’t she have the same attitude as him?

The fourth time she was jealous of him was when him, Kurt, Britt and her all went to the mall the one night. The four of them made their way into the mall, stopping and out of stores. Blaine was carrying all of Kurt’s bags but with his free hand he was holding Kurt’s hand. Santana and Britt kept glancing at each other and Britt offered to hold her bags but Santana quickly denied. Britt frowned at her but continued to walk to their next destination. 

Britt tapped Blaine’s arm and he looked over at her. “Yeah?”

“When will Santana show she’s a dolphin like you guys?” She asked innocently. Blaine held in his laughter as Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Britt!” Santana semi-shouted. They were in public, anyone could have heard her!

“What?” She said confused. “Stop asking weird questions, let’s just go in here!”

The girls walked into a CD store but the two boys stayed at the entrance. “Tana! We’re going to go to Forever 21, we’ll meet up later.”

Blaine quickly tugged Kurt’s hand pulled him away. They continued to walk with their heads high up in the air and fingers interlaced. 

Later that night, the four of them piled into the car. Kurt was driving, Blaine was in the passenger seat and the girls sat in the back seat. The boys were screaming lyrics to a Katy Perry song and Britt kept glancing at Santana. She inced her hand over to Santana’s and lightly brushed her finger against it. Santana looked over at her and Brittany was smiling. She grabbed her hand and held it. 

“Is this okay?” Britt whispered, stroking her thumb over her hand. Santana looked around and remember that she was only with her gay brother, his gay boyfriend, and her bi crush. Everything was okay for now, her dad wasn’t around. 

“Yeah,” She smiled and gripped her hand. Blaine saw the girls holding hand and smiled. She was finally beginning to accept herself.

Kurt stopped at Brittany’s house first, Britt said her goodbyes and walked to her door. Santana quickly hopped out of the car and called after her. Britt turned around and saw her walking towards her.

“Yeah?” Britt asked. Santana smiled at the girl and quickly kissed her. Britt smiled at Santana’s gesture and whispered, “Goodnight, Lord Tubbington and I will dream about you.”

Brittany kissed her on the cheek before stepping inside her house. She pretty much skipped the entire way back to the car. Once she got in, Kurt groaned. “Took you long enough to kiss her!”

“Kurt!” Blaine laughed. “I’m happy for you Santana.”

For the rest of the drive, the two boys kept teasing Santana about kissing Britt. It wasn’t in a mean way, they just kept joking how it took her long enough and she could have kissed her longer. Once Kurt pulled into their driveway, the three of them got out and went into the house.

“I shouldn’t stay,” Kurt whispered once they got into the family room. He let go of Blaine’s hand and let it fall to the side.

“Why?” Blaine wondered.

“Your dad is probably around and we all know that he doesn’t like me…” Kurt mumbled.

Santana watched the two as they murmured back and forth to each other. She couldn’t help but feel bad for them. She knew how her dad was, he hated that fact that Blaine was gay. That’s why Santana wasn’t out, she knew that he would hate her too if he ever found out. 

Blaine walked Kurt to the door and pulled him in for a goodbye kiss when their father walked into the living room. He cleared his throat loudly which made the teenagers look at him. 

“Blaine,” He said through gritted teeth. “You know he is not allowed in the house. I’m sorry you had to witness that Santana.”

“Dad, they weren’t doing anything wrong,” She stated, glancing over at her brother giving him a smile. 

“Yes they were!” He yelled. “Two men and two women should not be together.”

“Maybe in your world,” Santana fought back. “This is the way the world is now, there were gay people back in your day too. It was just a lot more dangerous back then so they couldn’t come out. I’m tired of you treating Blaine like shit just because he likes guys.”

“Santana, go to your room.” Their father threatened. He turned to Blaine who was standing protectively in front of Kurt. “I want him out of this house and then you go upstairs too.”

Blaine was about to argue when Kurt tugged on his sleeve silently telling that it wasn’t worth it. Blaine kissed his cheek and Kurt put his hand on Blaine’s arm before walking out of the household. 

The siblings ran upstairs before their father could say anything else. Instead of going to their own rooms, they went into Blaine’s and collapsed on the bed. 

“God, I hate him!” He screamed into his pillow. “Why does he think he can say that stuff right in front of, Kurt?”

“You know,” Santana began. “He’s the reason I’m too scared to show my feelings for Britt.”

Blaine sat up and put the pillow in his lap. “What do you mean? Yeah he’s a douche but-”

She interrupted him a sigh and crossed her arms. “It happened a while ago, the night when you first came out.”

Blaine let out a shudder just thinking about that night but told Santana to continue. She proceeded to tell him what happened after he fell asleep. 

\---FLASHBACK---

She looked down in her lap to see that Blaine had finally fell asleep. She couldn’t let their dad get away with making him this upset. She slowly snuck out from underneath him and ran downstairs. She saw their dad in the kitchen reading the newspaper while sipping a beverage. Probably beer…

“Dad?” She called from the entrance of the kitchen. He looked up from the article and patted the seat next to him.

“Tonight sure was crazy, wasn’t it?” He laughed, taking another sip.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about that…” She began. She rubbed her arms nervously as her father stared daggers into her. “The way you treated Blaine was completely unfair. He was being honest about who he was and you said that he was wrong. You taught us to be proud of ourselves but then you go and tell him tha-”

“Santana, I’m going to stop you right there.” He interrupted. He crossed his fingers and stared at the girl who was sinking further and further into her seat. “Blaine may have chose this stupid thing but it’s just a phase and he’s confused. We’ll just find him the right girl and he’ll be fine. He’s not gay. That’s why you’re my favorite Santana! You’re such a strong girl, you’re going to marry a rich man and start a nice family. I’m so proud of you, baby girl.”

\---END OF FLASHBACK---

Her eyes were beginning to water just thinking about that night. Her dad told her straight to her face that he was proud of her. She didn’t want to disappoint him. He wanted her to marry a nice man and start a family, maybe even adopt a dog or something. She couldn’t let him down.

“Tana, that’s crazy.” Blaine admitted. “You’re going to hide in the closet for the rest of your life just to please him? You have a wonderful girl who is waiting for you to make a move! Don’t let that ass get in the way. He’s never going to be fully satisfied. Just do what you want and don’t let anyone hold you back? Life is too short, just be you.”

She really thought about what Blaine said that night. His words never seemed to leave her brain. ‘Life is too short, just be you.’ It kept ringing through her mind. The sad thing was, he was completely right. Their dad was never going to be fully happy with himself and his kids. Why should she wait around to please him? 

The next day at school, Santana walked in the hall with her head held high. She went to her locker to pull out the books she needed for the day when a familiar blonde approached her. 

“Hey!” Brittany smiled. Santana smiled back the happy blonde and said, “You know how we’ve been hiding our feelings lately?”

Britt nodded and said, “Well, you have. I told you I loved the bath we took together and the shrimp you paid for but you never show me your feelings. Are you sure you have any?”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, Britt. I have feelings and right now, my feelings are telling me to hold your hand. Would that be okay?”

Brittany’s eyes widened and a wide smile erupted on her face. “In front of everyone?”

Santana nodded and Brittany clapped her hands. “You’re finally showing that you’re a unicorn too!”

The girls laughed and clasped their hands together. Santana didn’t even care who was looking, she continued to walk with her head high without hesitation. In that exact moment, she realized that life was too short to worry about pleasing someone. She was going to be herself from now on and she was going to love life with her girlfriend right beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts and opinions on this and don't be afraid to leave some requests for future prompts!


End file.
